1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple object clamp and more particularly pertains to a new clamping device for allowing the user to easily attach two objects together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple object clamp is known in the prior art. More specifically, multiple object clamp heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,354; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,696; U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,107; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 162,910; U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,405; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,352.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clamping device. The inventive device includes a first arm member having a pair of first elongate members; a second arm member having a pair of second elongate members and being pivotally attached to the first arm member; a mounting bracket securely attached to the first arm member; a third arm member being pivotally attached to the mounting bracket and extending outwardly at an angle from the first and second arm members; a support member being securely attached to the mounting bracket; two driving member supports a first one of which is securely mounted to the support member and a second of which is securely mounted to the first arm member; two threaded driving members a first one which is threaded through the first one of the driving member supports and a second one of which is threaded through the second one of the driving member supports; two arm drive members a first one of which is securely mounted to the second arm member and a second one of which is securely mounted to the third arm member with each arm drive member being engageable by a respective one of the driving members; and three jaw members being securely attached to a respective one of the arm members for gripping about two objects and holding them together.
In these respects, the clamping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to easily attach two objects together.